Overshooting cells pose a major problem in Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) radio networks. These cells, often referred to as “boomers”, are cells with larger than necessary coverage areas. As a result, boomer cells may cause interference in other cells of the RAN, thereby impacting on Quality of Experience (QoE) for both users they serve and users in surrounding cells. Common estimates are that 5-15% of all macro cells in a UMTS network are boomer cells.